


Home

by CupidStrikes



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Peony enjoy some time alone in Keterburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Home**

 **  
**

Peony's fingers are curled _just so_ to fit between the thinner ones belonging to his companion. Red eyes flicker to his face briefly before returning to the steady snowfall outside the window. A smile blooms slowly upon Peony's tanned face, the soft lips pursing to place a silent kiss amongst the honey locks of Jade's hair,

"You know, if you didn't spend so much time feigning indifference you might have actually had me where you wanted me by now." Those lip brushed an ear, making Jade move his head just slightly, those red eyes lingering upon the other male's face this time, the process of his thoughts becoming articulate was almost visible.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that, Your Majesty?" Voice clipped, precise. Peony has long stopped fighting the casual way in which his title would roll off Jade's tongue. He found it rather...Entertaining...The way Jade could make it sound mocking, teasing, or sometimes, even sweeter than the softest declarations of love.

"As if you need to ask." Peony smirked, leaning forward, his lips finding Jade's cheek this time, the sharp outline of his cheekbone softened by surprisingly bare skin. Never in all their years together had Peony felt the barest hint of stubble. If he did not have first hand confidence he might have questioned the whereabouts of Jade's testicles.

Feeling more than seeing the usual smirk reassert itself upon Jade's face, Peony closed his eyes and inclined his head to Jade's shoulder, relaxing in all the ways he never did with anyone else, "Although I suppose you always get what you want in the end anyway."

Jade's shoulders shook slightly with quiet laughter,

"Please, Your Majesty, we both know that that fact is only true of yourself." Peony tilted his face towards Jade's and, before even the reflexes that had earned him the title of Colonel could kick in, ran his tongue over that smooth cheek, smirking at the soft sheen of saliva it left,

"Sometimes, I do prefer it when you are silent."

Ignoring the rapidly cooling moisture on his skin, Jade just turned and smiled sickeningly sweetly at his Emperor,

"As you wish, Your Majesty." He tried to monotone, though he was unable to keep the smug hint from his voice. Peony rolled his eyes, flicking his shoulder,

"Don't start that again," he gave him a sullen look, "We're both off-duty." Jade raised an eyebrow and shook his head, his fingers twitching around Peony's the barest amount, as if remembering that they were indeed holding hands. Peony expected him to pull away, the Colonel still rather reluctant to oblige him these acts of affection, mainly because he saw little meaning and purpose to them.

In Jade's mind, it seemed, love was shown via his continued tolerance of Peony's presence and antics, than any romantic gesture that was conventionally expected.

Peony had given up trying to pretend they would have a relationship that would ever conform to those conventions. In many ways, he preferred it that way, really.

Jade didn't pull away, neither did he do more than allow his lax hand to continue to be held by his lover. In Jade-language, this meant he was content with the contact, not uncomfortable but not understanding the action enough to warrant reciprocation. Peony was fine with this, it had taken him a lot of work to get to this stage with Jade as it was without demanding more than the misanthrope was ready for. He silently smiled and turned back to the snow outside,

"I love you too," Jade blinked, not entirely certain what had prompted that response from Peony. He softly sighed, allowing a quiet smile to grace his thin lips at the sight of the Emperor's handsome visage outlined by the bright white expanse outside. Finally allowing himself to properly sink into the soft cushions of the sofa they were sat upon (in Peony's case sprawled was a more applicable verb), Jade closed his eyes and didn't protest when he felt Peony draw his frame closer, silently welcoming the extra warmth that radiated from the other's body. He would never admit to it, but it felt good, and gave him the strangest sense of deja vu, as if he had once felt this comfortable before, this much...

at home.


End file.
